Gene therapy has received considerable attention in recent years. However, a method for reliably introducing genes into organisms has yet to be established. At present, DNA is introduced through the liposome method, the virus method, the calcium phosphate method, direct introduction via gene gun or the like, and electroporation. Electrical methods employ either a rectangular DC pulse or an exponentially attenuating pulse.
A molecule introducing apparatus that adopts electroporation has been disclosed in JP-2739978B. With this molecule introducing apparatus, a plurality of organism particles are arranged between electrodes in a solution and a pulsed high-frequency oscillation field is applied between the electrodes to carry out poration and permeation of the organism particles.